


Teeny Tiny Disaster

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Someone, who was totally not Ratchet, let Drift and Rodimus breed.  Don't look at Ratchet, he's just bonded to them, not in control.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93





	Teeny Tiny Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Rodimus/Ratchet, Gauge  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Sparkling/Teeny Tiny Distaster

"No! The door!" Rodimus yelped.

"Close the door!" Drift shouted in the same instant.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Gauge squealed, nearly drowning out his creators' voices.

Ratchet blinked down the corridor as their sparkling hauled aft on hands and knees, his high-pitched, _gleeful_ scream only stopping for a new breath.

"You let him escape!" Rodimus cried, accusatory as he shoved his way past Ratchet and gave chase.

"Come on!" Drift snapped, rushing in Gauge and Rodimus' wakes.

Ratchet arched an optic ridge, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the doorway to wait. Gauge's screams grew distant, then silent, then began again from the other side. Rodimus and Drift's shouts and arguing remained mute for only a moment longer, then picked up again as well. Ratchet tipped his helm and watched Gauge cruise around the final corner, little hands and knees clattering against the decking.

"Gauge," Ratchet said in his sternest tone.

The sparkling paused and looked up, a wild smile on his face.

"We've talked about you running off," Ratchet continued, noting his mates sliding around the corner but not taking his optics from their menace of a creation- cute little shit that he was. "In. Now." One red finger was pointed back into their quarters.

Gauge's lower lip poked out, but he crawled -much more slowly, the butt- through the doorway. Ratchet followed, waiting until they were inside before he scooped the little mechling up and tickled him. Babyish squeals filled the hab as Rodimus and Drift came in and shut the door firmly behind them.

"There're all kinds of other directions he could go!" Rodimus began as if continuing a previous argument, and he kind of was. Not that Ratchet was willing to engage it.

"He's going to make my spark gutter one of these days," Drift muttered and rubbed at his helm as if to dispel a headache.

Ratchet looked down at the bundle of energy and cuteness beaming up at him. "You _ask_ to go out, Gauge. No running away. Got it? I'm not going to tell you again." He would, Ratchet knew. It was nothing but repetition at this age.

Gauge beeped a soft note that meant agreement, but Ratchet was sure he'd forget by the next time his energy needed run off.

"So lucky you're cute," Rodimus grumbled and lifted the sparkling from Ratchet's arms as he brushed a kiss to the medic's cheek. "And you too, brattling," he said to Gauge, who simply burbled and dragged his carrier's fingers into his mouth.

Ratchet just grinned and tugged Drift in for a hug too.

"Why did I want offspring?"

"Why did you knock up _Rodimus_?" Ratchet countered.

"You contributed," Rodimus said, juggling an excited sparkling in an attempt to get the feeding line into the little one's mouth. Ratchet snickered as he watched. There were about a million easier ways to go about feeding a sparkling, but Rodimus and Gauge both seemed to enjoy being difficult.

"Like I could get you to agree to carrying and going through a lethargy?" Drift asked with a snort of disbelief. "That'd mean sitting still for five minutes."

"Yeah!" Rodimus piped up, those intensely blue optics of his pinned Ratchet. "You really don't sit still. And you're faster than you let on. This," he pointed at Gauge, "Is totally all your fault."

Gauge burbled, head hanging back to grin upside down at Ratchet- knowingly, Ratchet could have sworn, but sparklings didn't process like that yet. Not so young.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
